


If The Heavens Ever Did Speak

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Music, Past Drug Addiction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TJ/Tony AU Inspired by Potrix and her lovely universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Heavens Ever Did Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> This is for [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix), who dragged me into the wonder that is the TJ/Tony ship. This was inspired by her fantastic universe which you can find [here.](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/tagged/potrixfuckedupverse) I urge you to go check it out, because it's wonderful and addicting.
> 
> This fic was beta-ed by the lovely [Akira-of-the-Twilight.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight) A giant thank you for the encouragement and help! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

TJ felt the craving--the  _ want _ itching in his bones. It hadn’t been this bad in years, not since he started dating Tony. Not since they’d built their life together.

TJ knew what he should do. He should call his sponsor, schedule an appointment with his therapist and then maybe drop by an Addicts Anonymous meeting. These were the things that had been recommended to him. Things he  _ knew _ he should do when he was shaking so bad his teeth chattered--when his skin, bones and muscles burned with the craving.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t talk about it. Not now. Not like this. He’d do the responsible thing in the morning. He just needed a quick fix was all. Right now. Something to burn out this shivering want, to smother it.

He knew just where to go.

-

TJ strode into Tony’s workshop. He stopped at the entrance to take in the wonder that was Tony forging metallic masterpieces with just a flutter of his fingertips. The imagery was evocative. He breathed  in deep. The smell of motor oil, slag, and hard-earned sweat filled his nostrils. TJ needed his fix. He needed it now.

Luckily for him, Tony was just tinkering and in his processing phase. He was looking for imperfections in the project before him, something that could wait for later.

TJ stepped behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. He buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. Another deep inhale. Leather, oil, metal, smoke and sparkling apple cider (Tony’s own concession to his addictions). A shiver ran across the flesh TJ gently mouthed at. Another deep breath revealed the sharp spicy scent of arousal and something distinctly Tony.

“Hello, love.” Tony husked, sounding wrecked already.

TJ didn’t respond, couldn’t. His hands slipped down to the Tony’s fingers, prying them open gently and setting aside the tools for the night.

TJ made a motion at the ceiling and JARVIS spoke for him, “Saving results sirs, I will let you know in the morning when the rest is done processing.”

Tony huffed and was about to protest when TJ decided he needed his first taste. He fitted his plump lips over Tony’s, reveling in the scratch of Tony’s beard and the feel of Tony’s slightly chapped lips. He sucked Tony’s lower lip into his mouth and gave it a once over with his tongue, using the distraction to tug Tony into the elevator.

-

Once the elevator reached the penthouse, TJ lured Tony out and into their bed with a series of strategically placed kisses and well-timed gropes. TJ stripped them both efficiently and maneuvered Tony so he lay vulnerable beneath him. 

 

TJ stood, staring down at the veritable feast of supple muscled flesh before him.

He needed his fix.

“JARVIS, that song please, on repeat,” he spoke quietly, voice barely raised enough to hear. The lyrics began to play.

_ “My lovers got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral...” _

Tony stared up at him wide-eyed, maybe a little confused. He opened his mouth to speak.

TJ didn’t give him the chance. He kissed Tony hot and sweet, devouring his mouth. He traced his tongue along the outline of Tony’s lips, sucking that quick-witted tongue into his mouth. Sucking on it hungrily, a tantalizing imitation of the pleasure soon to follow. Teasing Tony with every twirl, twist and swipe. 

 

Tony moaned and shivered beneath him.

_ “I was born sick but I love it, command me to be well..” _

TJ trailed hot kisses down Tony’s neck, chest, and abdomen, his lips and tongue moving with the rhythm of the music. The fire in his veins flared. TJ suckled hickeys in the curve of Tony’s hip bones rejoicing in the breathy moans coming from his lover's mouth.

 

TJ stopped denying himself and wrapped his lips around Tony’s hot straining cock, teasing his tongue around the head and massaging the vein gently on the underside. TJ took the head fully into his mouth, creating a delicious suction that made Tony arch his hips involuntarily and cry out lewdly. 

_ “A-a-a Amen... Amen.. Amen” _

TJ loosened his throat and took Tony down the rest of the way in one smooth motion. TJ ran his hands up and down Tony’s sides. Then up and over his chest to cup his pretty pecs, passing his nails over Tony’s sensitive nipples as TJ swallowed him again and again greedily. TJ could feel the wonderful burn in his throat as Tony’s thick girth stretched it.

_ “I worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. Good God, let me give you my life.” _

TJ hummed along with the music, bobbing his head up and down, feeling the cock in his mouth pulse at the sensation. Precum dribbling beautifully onto to his tongue in response to each vibration. Tony gasped and babbled incoherently, and TJ smiled devilishly around his feast.

_ “Something meaty for the main course... that's a fine looking high horse.” _

Tony thrashed, his hands fisting at the pillows above his head, trying desperately not to thrust into TJ’s mouth. Tony’s hips bucked wantonly despite his best efforts. 

_ “That looks tasty, that looks plenty, this is hungry work...” _

TJ  grabbed the elegant flesh of Tony’s hips in both his hands and guided Tony’s length into his throat. TJ moaned when Tony lost the battle with his desire and dug his hands into TJ’s hair, tugging at it, scraping his fingers along TJ’s scalp.

_ “No masters or kings when the ritual begins, there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sins..” _

Tony’s hips quivered and stuttered beneath TJ’s grasp. His love was at the edge of  release. He could hear the glorious sounds he was pulling from Tony’s mouth accompanied by, “more, TJ, Pleeeease”.  His own personal concerto.

TJ moaned low in his throat in response and gripped Tony’s hips tight, pushing Tony’s cock deep into his throat. He hummed low, then swallowed around the decadence in his mouth, delighting in Tony’s screams as he came. A sweet symphony to his ears.

 

TJ swallowed mouthful after mouthful, the taste of his bittersweet feast settling the fire in his veins. He’d gotten his fix. TJ relaxed his throat and gently released Tony from his mouth, lapping up any stray come that he might have missed. TJ grinned softly when Tony twitched from over stimulation.

“Baby?” Tony asked, voice soft.

TJ smiled blissfully down at him. With a fucked hoarse voice he sang deep and throaty:

_ “Only then I am human, Only then I am clean.” _

-

TJ spent the rest of the evening getting his fill and satiating his need. He worshiped every inch of Tony that he could. Fucking, kissing, caressing every lyric and every note into his lover's skin. Playing his body like the sweetest sonata, tearing melodies from his mouth. Making love to the man he adored.

-

When he woke the next morning--Tony snuggled against his side--TJ could do nothing but smile. The song still played softly in the background. TJ listened to the lyrics again. He came to the conclusion that while he may never be rid of his addictions, he’d found one addiction that he could never regret.

TJ laid a sweet kiss on Tony’s forehead as the lyrics gently lulled him into a satisfied sleep.

_ “The only heaven I’ll be sent is when I am alone with you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and thank you Potrix for all the lovely TJ/Tony feels!
> 
> The lyrics used in this work belong to ["Take Me Church" by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI) and are in no way my own. This particular version was the spark that started it all.


End file.
